Cuando menos lo esperas
by BLack AngeeL BeaTsz
Summary: Siempre viajando por el trabajo de su padre, pero por diversos sucesos termina quedandose por fin en un lugar en donde encontrara de todo amigos, perdidas  , amistad y amor ¿valdra la pena arriesgarse? Sakura Shaoran Tomoyo Eriol


**SAKURA**

Todo era como siempre a mi padre lo trasladan a una nueva ciudad, eso significa nuevo colegio, casa y nuevas amistades.

Hoy es mi primer día en el colegio el uniforme consta de una falda tableada negra, una blusa blanca y un saco del mismo color que la falda. Me dirigí a la dirección para que me entregaran mis documentos, cuando llegue esta afuera de la oficina una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura con ojos color rubí y me senté enfrente de ella hasta que salio la directora

—así que tu eres sakura kinomoto—me dijo esa señora que aparentaba cerca de los 50 años, cabello canoso y estatura media

—si mucho gusto—dije sonriendo

—bienvenida a esta institución señorita, Li podría llevar a Kinomoto a su salón—le dijo a la chica que estaba enfrente de mi

—Claro—dijo y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera

—Hola! Kinomoto mucho gusto mi nombre es Meilin Li, pero puedes llamarme meilin—me dijo con una gran sonrisa

—claro pero solo si tu me llamas sakura—le dije con una sonrisa también.

Cuando llegamos al salón el profesor me dijo que me quedara afuera para que me pudiera presentar al grupo.

**Shaoran**

-no se por que mei siempre llega tarde—le dije a mis dos mejores amigos eriol hiraguisawa y tomoyo daidougi

—Tranquilo a lo mejor tuvo que llegar a otro lugar antes—me dijo tomoyo

—Si tienes razón—dije suspirando, la verdad no se por que me pongo así si se que es así.

El profesor entro y dijo algo de que íbamos a tener una nueva compañera, la verdad espero que no sea igual de empalagosa que las demás.

—Ya puedes pasar—dijo el profesor, en eso entro una chica con cabello castaño hasta la cintura y los ojos más hermosos, que he visto en mi vida, de color verde esmeralda.

**Sakura**

Cuando entre en el salón note como todos posaban sus miradas en mí

—Bien señorita preséntese—dijo el profesor

—hola, mi nombre es sakura kinomoto y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes—dije mientras recorría mi mirada por todos mis nuevos compañeros, pero una mirada me llamo la atención era de una chico de cabello color castaño oscuro igual que el chocolate y ojos de color de un ámbar profundo

—ajam, señorita kinomoto si ya acabo de ver al joven Li podría sentarse a lado de la señorita daidougi—me dijo el profesor, lo único que pude sentir era calor en mi cara ,estaba segura de que esta tan roja como una semáforo.

**Shaoran**

De repente todos se comenzaron a reír y la chica nueva estaba roja

—Me perdí de algo eriol—le pregunte a mi mejor amigo

—no viste la chica nueva se te quedo embobada—me dijo eriol.

—mmm al parecer es igual a todas, en lo único que se fijan es el físico y el dinero

—le dije decepcionado, la verdad tenia la esperaza de que no fuera como todas las demás

—no te dejes llevas por las apariencias, aparte no ha hecho nada para llamar tu atención , y eso es algo bueno—me dijo mi amigo con una gran sonrisa.

**Sakura**

Esa ha sido la vergüenza mas grande que he hecho

—valla quien lo diría tu interesada en mi primo—me dijo meilin que estaba sentada a tras de mi

—claro que no, como crees, si lo acabo de conocer—dije hablando lo mas rápido que pude y con la cara toda roja

—jajajajaja tranquila, no pensé que te pondrías así—me dijo meilin cuando de repente suena el timbre para el recreo

—oye saku ya tienes con quien juntarte en el recreo—me pregunto meilin

—No—le dije en eso me jala del brazo y me saca del salón

—pues que bueno por que hoy te juntaras con nosotros—me dijo jalándome por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al patio bajo un gran árbol de flor de cerezos en donde estaban un chico con cabello color entre azul y negro y ojos color azul marino con gafas , una chica con cabello color entre azul marino y morado y ojos color morados y un chico de cabello.. Esperen pero si es el mismo del salón!

—sebes mei me acorde que tenia que ir con al directora a que me de mis papeles—le mentí a mei, pero haber si no me descubre soy malísima mintiendo

—mmm espera que no ya te dieron todo—rayos es cierto ella estuvo hay, lo único que pude hacer es reírme como loca mientras me jalaba.

**Shaoran**

De repente sonó el timbre para el descanso nos sentamos en donde siempre, bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, de la nada sale mi prima jalando a la nueva, se pararon cerca de la cafetería y nos señalo y la nueva empezó a decir que no y… esperen por que tanto interés en lo que hacen?

—vaya shaoran, así que por fin te interesa alguien e—me dijo mi gran amigo con una sonrisa muy típica de el

—claro que no solamente… HOLA!—como siempre Meilin tiene que interrumpirme a la mitad de algo , pero esta vez no me molesta , en realidad me salvo me esta empezando a poner nervioso

—miren traigo a saku—dijo mi prima mientras jalaba a kinomoto para que quedara en frente de ella

—Este hola—dijo al parecer nerviosa pero con una muy linda sonrisa wow, wow creo q me estoy empezando a traumar con esa.

**Sakura**

No puedo creerlo mei me obligo no mas bien me arrastro para que viniera, pero bueno no puedo creer que este tan nerviosa

—Este hola—estoy segura de que mi rostro esta sonrojado

—hola, kinomoto mi nombre es eriol hiraguisawa pero puedes decirme eriol—dijo el chico con gafas muy educado

—Claro pero solo si me llamas sakura—dije ya menos nerviosa, la verdad no se por que estoy así nunca me había pasado

—Claro—dijo cortésmente eriol

—Hola sakura yo soy tomoyo daidougi, y presiento que seremos grandes amigas, por cierto no te molesta que te diga por tu nombre—me dijo la chica que al parecer es la novia de eriol

—claro, pero solo si yo puedo llamarte tomoyo—le dije a pesar de que recién los conocí me siento muy a gusto con todos ellos

—shaoran no seas maleducado y preséntate—dijo meilin al chico de hacer rato.

**Meilin**

No puedo creer creo que por fin encontré a la chica indicada para que pueda estar con mi primo. Y solo una vez se han hablado y fue por la presentación!, mmm creo que es hora de que nos involucremos tommy y yo

—tommy ocupo ir al baño me acompañas—le dije a tommy

—claro vamos—me dijo y ambas nos dirigimos al baño

—tommy no crees que saku es la chica indicada?—le pregunte a mi mejor amiga

—creo que si—dijo algo pensativa

—sii lo sabia—dije empezando a brincar y a gritar como loca

—Pero—me dijo interrumpiendo mi bailecito de felicidad

—creo que va haber un problema, crees que los del clan lo permita, piénsalo no es de nuestro tipo —me dijo muy seria, la verdad en eso no había pensado , pero de repente cambio su rostro serio a uno de felicidad

—pero podríamos intentarlo no perdemos nada—me dijo sonriendo y continuamos ambas el baile de la felicidad

**Sakura**

Tomoyo y mei ya se habían tardado de demasiado y la verdad el ambiente aquí es demasiado tenso

–y hace cuanto que se conocen todos ustedes—pregunte tratando de cambiar el ambiente en el que estábamos

—mmmmm pues creo que desde que estábamos en primaria no es así shaoran—comento eriol

—creo que si la verdad no recuerdo—completo shaoran con un tono algo pensativo

—y que nos dices de ti?-me pregunto eriol a mi

—pues yo la verdad no tengo mucho que contar por qué no duro mucho en un lugar provocando que casi no haga amigo—dije y comencé a bajar la mirada la verdad es que , cuando alguien me pregunta sobre esto me recuerda a cuantos buenos amigos he dejado atrás pero bueno.

**Shaoran**

Pobre chica la verdad es que se veía como todas las demás una chica mimada pero al parecer me equivoque ella a sufrido mucho por sus constantes viajes, como dicen es mejor no juzgar a un libro por su portada

—ya veo y de que trabaja tu padre?—pregunte la verdad me daba mucha curiosidad de que trabaja su padre, en cuanto le pregunte eso note como ella volvía a subir su mirada

—mi padre es arqueólogo es por eso que viajamos demasiado—dijo sonriendo.

**Tomoyo**

Valla la verdad me sorprendió demasiado que mei me halla dicho que saku era la indicada si siempre se encarga de separar a las novias de shaoran, pero en fin tendremos que hacer todo lo posible por que la verdad es que el clan no acepta a una simple chica.

**Meilin**

Que bien que bien, tomoyo a aceptado a ayudarme ya solo falta, que el clan la acepte, jijiji será genial.

—oye tommy creo que lo mejor seria que regresemos con los demás—le dije a mi amiga

—si tienes razón—dijo meditándolo un poco y así ambas regresamos, pero la sorpresa fue que al regresar todos estaban riendo!

—tommy que crees que este pasando!¿!—le dije a mi amiga la verdad es que es una gran sorpresa que mi primo este riendo, sobre todo si se trata de un chica que acaba de conocer

—quien eres y donde esta shaoran li?—le dije a mi primo en forma de broma aun que parece que se la tomo muy enserio, por que me miro con una de sus miradas que significa "deja de hacer eso o veras "jaja y parece que me iba a decir algo pero sonó el timbre,

-perece que esta vez se aplica lo del dicho no shao—le dije a mi primo lo cual parece que se confundió

—Cual—pregunto

–salvada por la campana—y después de decir eso empecé a reírme a carcajadas como loca por lo cual mi querido primo me envió una de sus miradas congelantes pero las ignore olímpicamente.

**Después de clases**

**Sakura**

Por fin se ha terminado mi clase mas odia por mi las matemáticas sinceramente no se quien las haya inventado y como hay personas que aman las matemáticas, pero bueno cada quien

-SAKURA!—escuche que todos me gritaban a la vez

—jeje que paso?—pregunte la verdad no se por que se exaltan tanto ni que me estuvieran hablan o si…?

—COMO QUE , QUE PASO QUE NO ESCUCHASTE QUE TE EMOS ESTADO HABLANDO HACE COMO 5 MINUTOS-me grito meilin , pero wow no puedo creer que me hallan estado hablando por tanto tiempo

—jeje lo siento, es que estaba pensando—les dije nerviosamente la verdad mei da demasiado miedo cuando esta enojada

—y en que o quien pensabas? Eeee—me dijo eriol con una de sus típicas sonrisas picaras pero en fin así son ellos

—en cuanto odio las matemáticas—les dije suspirando la verdad es que he odiado las matemáticas desde que tengo memoria

—pero dejemos a lado el tema de las mateburricas y díganme que me iban a decir antes?—les dije por que la verdad es que no me gusta que hablen de las matemáticas y esa cosas

—así cierto , te íbamos a preguntar si quieres ir hoy al parque con nosotros—me pregunto meilin muy emocionada , al parecer le gusta mucho salir

—claro me encantaría y a que hora y en donde nos veríamos—les dije, me pone muy feliz en tan poco tiempo haya hecho tan buenos amigos

—pues alas 6 de la tarde en el parque pingüino—me respondió tommy sonriendo

—bueno saku nos vemos—y así entre todos nos despedimos para regresar a sus casa.

Ya estaba por llegar a mi casa, esta no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña su fachada es de color beige con piedras cafés y con jardín alrededor , en mi opinión esta casa es la que mas me a gustado de todas ya que tiene una esencia calida, entre a mi casa y me dirigí a la cocina para hacer de almorzar , al final me decidí por almorzar tempanyaki , después de almorzar fui a mi habitación a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa me coloque una falda de olanes negra , una blusa roja de manga larga y una torerita gris y finalamente unas botas y aproximadamente a las 6:30pm Salí de mi casa a dar un paseo por el parque antes de que los demás llegaran .

Al llegar al parque, empecé a caminar por la parte de las canchas cuando de repente alguien detrás de mi me tapa la boca y me lleva a la parte en donde hay muchos árboles, al llegar hay le mordí la mano haciendo que me soltara y empezara a gritar

—vas a ver tu mocosa estupida!—me grito pero eso ya lo escuche muy lejos por que ya había empezado a correr y a correr cuando de repente choque con alguien.

**Shaoran**

Después de ducharme y cambiarme Salí al parque a caminar, por que ya estaba un poco arto.

Estaba caminan cuando de repente choque con algo mas bien con alguien, pero, la persona ni se disculpo y se levanto y siguió corriendo, pero antes de que se fuera la agarre de la muñeca y me di cuanta de que era sakura, y estaba toda sucia como si se hubiera Caído o algo así

—sakura que te paso—le pregunte preocupado? En eso volteo y abrió mucho los ojos y después comenzó a jalarme

—corre shaoran o nos alcanzara—me Grito muy desesperada

—quien te esta siguien..—pero no pude terminar por que alguien me interrumpió

—valla valla, quien lo diría la chica elegida con el gran descendiente de los Li, shaoran—dijo la voz que me interrumpió, pero tengo la sensación de que yo conozco esa voz, pero ¿¡de donde?

—¡Aaaa corre shaoran!—Me grito sakura

—por cierto mocosa tú me debes una— y le iba a mandar un hechizo cuando apareció otro sujeto

—Motx recuerda que el jefe dijo que si la chica tenia un solo rasguño nos castigaría—dijo la otra voz, así que es Motx sabia que lo conocía, ese es el hechicero que nos ataco una vez en Inglaterra.

—esta bien Lirux, pero cuando llegue el momento me las pagaras niña elegida—dijo con una voz demasiado irritada

–como que niña elegida—pregunte, sakura niña elegida a que se referirán

—eso es algo que no te incumbe mocoso—dijo el tal Motx

—oye Lirux como no necesitamos al mocoso ¿puedo encargarme de el?—dijo Motx, pero que se cree ese me esta empezando a irritar su actitud y va a responderle cuando

—jajá y dime crees que vamos a dejar que le hagas algo a mi primito querido—no puede ser ya han llegado los demás y voltea con sakura y vi que estaba demasiado asustada ,tengo que hacer algo me dije

**Eriol**

Nunca creí que sakura se viera implicada en una situación así tan rápido

—shaoran cuidado..!—le grite ya que al parecer Lirux le lanzo un hechizo lo cual hizo que shaoran se retorciera del dolor

-SHAORAN..! NOO..!—grito sakura al punto de casi llorar y corrió hacia el

—jajaja me la debías mocoso—se burlo Motx, pero de pronto sakura comenzó a brillar

-no puede ser ha comenzado—grito Lirux, y vaya que tiene razón esto se va aponer feo.

Sakura comenzó a brillar más fuerte hasta el punto de que si la mirabas te encandilaba, después de un rato el brillo seso .

— ¿Quien ha sido?—con una voz tenebrosa y se volteo hacia los dos hechiceros que estaban mas que asustados


End file.
